It Burned
by Star-The-Writer
Summary: Barry is feeling conflicted about trusting his team right away after they shot him and locked him in a cell. So he goes to a close friend to talk about it. COULD BE SEEN AS PLATONIC OR ROMANTIC
1. Chapter 1

**I wanted to write my first Arrow/Flash crossover oneshot and I was watching clips about Team Flash locking Barry in the pipe line. And this came.** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I'm just slightly salty and bored.**

* * *

It burned

Being put in the Pipeline by his _friends_ and _family_. It burned like he was being set ablaze. Their betrayal burned him.

 _He hates cells, cages._

Something like that couldn't be forgiven and forgotten so easily.

He trusted them. Now he feels so unwelcomed, they lost his trust.

"Hey, Bar. You okay?" Iris' voice snapped the speedster out of his thoughts.

 _She did that to him. His best friend. His love._

"Yeah," Barry sat up from the couch. "I'm going for a run." He walked to the front door of the West Household.

"Okay," Was her sad response as he closed the door.

Barry took a deep breath of the cool night air before disappearing in a flash. He ran and ran. Not really paying attention where, just letting his legs takes him where they wanted.

While his legs ran his mind wandered.

They drugged him like he was a feral animal that would attack he would even _think_ of hurting them on purpose.

It hurt more than when Zoom broke his back or killed his Father.

They kept saying they were _protecting_ him.

Protecting doesn't mean locking him in a cell. Where he felt defenceless, weak, and alone.

Was this what the other metahumans felt like?

Barry felt so many emotions in that cell. Anger, betrayal, pain that turned to sadness, weakness, worse pain, loneliness, and massive defeat.

He hated cells. No space to run. No way to free himself.

He once voiced to Cisco one late night at S.T.A.R Labs after a bank robbery. Barry was so filled with trust, confident that Cisco wouldn't do that to him.

 _He was wrong._

When Barry talks to his team _(it feels so wrong now)_ he feels the throb on his shoulder and heart. The phantom pains of the dart and the hurt of not being trusted. **By close friends and family**

Barry skidded to a stop in the ever familiar Arrow Cave. It was empty.

Except for one person.

"Barry," Oliver gave the speedster a nod in greeting, the closest one could get a greeting from the man.

"Hey, Oliver," Barry sighed. He was feeling emotionally tired.

The Starling City hero raised an eyebrow, acknowledging that. "So why the sudden visit?"

"Just needed to get out of Central for a while," The speedster sat down in the nearest chair.

 _It felt like they forgot me._

Oliver nodded and the room fell into silence. While Barry drifted farther into thought as the Archer observed him from the corner of his eye. Barry normally didn't like silence.

The speedster had a different aura around him. Normally, his aura was like a hyper and happy lightning bolt, striking others with his joy and giving it to them. Now it was subdued, like the lightning had lost the sparks that fueled it.

It felt so...wrong.

Barry was always happy and optimistic. A ray of sunshine after a terrible storm. There are so few people like that in this world, they are so rare to find.

Many of them lose that happiness, that flame that makes them one in a thousand. That can't happen to Barry.

Especially in this line of work.

"What's bugging you, Barry?" Oliver spoke up.

It took a while for him to respond. "My… _team_ did something to me that his hard for me to forgive and forget."

The Archer furrowed his eyebrows. Barry find it hard to forgive someone? "What happened?"

"They tranqed me and locked me in the Pipeline," Barry put his face in his hands. "Locked me down there and forgot about me...like I was a feral animal."

"Why did they lock you down there?" Oliver pulled up a stool and sat in front of his friend.

"They said I was too angry to fight Zoom."

"Were you?"

"I was numb, not really feeling much emotions until Joe started interrogating me. Then I felt frustrated that he didn't believe in me. Anger never appeared thought. I learned with the Reverse Flash that if you let feelings get in the way of fighting you end up injured in the middle of a Football Stadium."

Oliver nodded. "They misunderstood your emotions at the time."

"I guess," Barry sighed. "When I was in the cell it was the only time I was actually angry, because they locked me in there."

The Archer was silent. Part of him wanted to hug Barry and fight off everything bothering the kid. The other part of him wants the Arrow to go visit Barry's team and have a little _chat_.

"The important fact is that you aren't in that cell anymore."

"I know. I just feel like they don't trust me and I lost all my trust in them. They try and act like it didn't happen, but I can't do that."

Oliver almost winced at the pain in the younger man's voice. "If my team did that I would drop them pretty quickly because they didn't trust me to keep a level head. If they do it again you can always come here."

Barry nodded and stood up. "Thanks, Ollie. Knowing that I can trust you helps a lot."

With that, Barry disappeared. Only leaving a gust of wind and a trail of lightning.

Maybe Oliver _will_ have a tiny visit with the rest of Team Flash, after he tells the rest of his team about what Barry just told him. He is pretty sure Felicity wouldn't mind putting a little bug in their phones. That might cause the cellular devices to explode and short out.

Barry ran back to Central City, feeling a little bit better he at least had friends he could trust. He was sure he would eventually forgive his friends and family because that was what he did. Forgive. It will take a while though.

It doesn't mean he couldn't let them think about what they did for a while.

They hurt him pretty badly and somethings aren't forgiven so easily.

* * *

 **I kinda wrote this because I'm the kinda person that forgives easily, it's how my Dad raised me. But if you are my friends, you knock me out, and you lock me some where be damn well sure I'll be ticked for a while.**

 **I love Oliver and Barry fanfics (fluffy romantic or brotherly platonic I don't care, it's cute) and y'all can see this as what ever you want. Shipping or a bro moment, I don't care.**


	2. I just decided to put this here

**I'm doing this thing where I type stuff in my docs then school drowns me and I completely forget about it until I go to type something else...haha whoops.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything here.**

* * *

Oliver wasn't expecting a phone call from one Barry Allen.

Not because they never talk to each other, but Barry always texts him.

Something must be wrong.

"What's wrong?"

" _What makes you think something is wrong?"_ Barry nervously/jokingly asked.

"You never call unless it's an emergency," Oliver rolled his eyes and went back to the arrow he was making.

" _Your_ _ **place**_ _has a few forensic machines, right?"_ Judging by the shuffling in the background, the speedster was packing something.

"Yeah, why?" The blond raised an eyebrow.

" _I'll tell you when I get there,"_ Barry said before hanging up.

Oliver grunted before setting his phone down and focusing on the arrow.

It didn't take long for Barry to zoom into the room, 'cause superspeed.

"Hey, Ollie," The speedster slipped his messenger bag over his head and placed it on Felicity's chair.

"Bar," The archer gave a nod and set down the now finished arrow. He turned to his friend. "So, what's wrong?"

Barry took a deep breath. "My boss has me running some tests because he suspects we have a dirty cop."

That peaked Oliver's attention. He nodded for the speedster to continue.

"At first, I was running the test at S.T.A.R. Labs, but I found out I was being... followed. I didn't want Caitlin and Cisco to be targeted so I thought…"

"Why not do the test in a completely different city?" Oliver finished.

"Yeah!" Barry nodded.

"Do you have the stuff that you'll need here?"

"The only ones I have left are a few blood samples and then my report."

Oliver gave a nod. "Go ahead, I'm not going to stop you."

* * *

It was kind of interesting to watch Barry work.

The speedster was completely silent, not even his footsteps made a noise. It was really strange because Barry was either talking or tapping. The lightning gave him speedster ADHD or something. The way he does his test is like second nature to Barry.

A beep drew the two heroes' attention. Barry walked over to the machine and wrote down the results.

"Yep, we got a dirty cop," The speedster sighed.

"Do you know who it is?" Oliver asked.

Detective Lewis, the guy is really quiet and closed off about his cases," Barry put everything in a portfolio and shoved it in his bag. "Hungry? I'm going to fuel up before heading back to Central."

"Yeah, I'll go with you," The archer stood up. "Big Belly Burger?"

"I heard they have this new burger," Barry started to ramble. Before they left the speedster hid his bag behind the Arrow outfit.

The two heroes walked out of the Foundry. Barry talking about the newest metahuman and Oliver listened silently, only interrupting to ask a question.

"So, this guy can-," The speedster was muffled by a large hand covering his mouth and pulling him into a dark alley.

"Barry!" Oliver bolted into the alley, only for two guys to grab his arms and pin the blond to the alleyway.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" A large man grunted as he repeatedly kicked Barry, who was on the ground, in the chest. "Where is the file, Allen?!"

"Hey! Stop!" Oliver struggled against the guys pinning him. One of his legs kicked out and his foot hit one of the guys between the legs, making him howl and stumble away. Oliver turned to the other guy and clocked him in the face.

"Son of a-!" The archer punched the guy again, knocking him out with a bloody nose.

Oliver ran towards Detective Lewis and pulled him away from Barry. With one powerful punch the dirty cop was down and unconscious.

"Barry!" The blond kneeled down next to the speedster and flipped him onto his back. "Hey, Bar, talk to me."

"Ow," The speedster groaned.

"That works, Come on, let's get you back to the Foundry," Oliver smiled. He helped Barry to his feet and threw one of the younger man's arms over the archer's shoulder, taking most of Barry's weight.

Oliver dragged the mostly unconscious CSI back to the club. He set Barry on the metal table in the middle of the Arrowcave. Most of Barry's injuries have healed, but he still wanted to make sure. So, he poked around the areas that the speedster got hit. Detecting not broken bones, Oliver let Barry rest and sat in Felicity's chair.

* * *

" _Detective Lewis was arrested the moment he stepped in Central,"_ Barry laughed on the other side of the phone.

"Good, he deserved it," Oliver grunted.

" _Thanks again. For everything."_

"What are friends for, Barry?"

* * *

 **I hope y'all liked this. Imma go watch Dark Matter and squeal at Two and Five Mother-Child moments then try and write fanfiction on it.**

 **Bye y'all!**


End file.
